Written Love
by Nesloga
Summary: Zelos just loves markers, and Lloyd, and his hair for that matter! But he absolutely hates all those people who hang off his Lloyd! He's finally devised a plan to combine all of these things and fix his problem. Zelloyd.


_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters, the only thing I own is my copy of both games. Nor do I get any profit from this story. So there!_

_AN: I am so sorry for the -Change Scene- things, but my original plan was ruined when the website wouldn't let me use simple stars and squiggles to separate the different scenes, so sorry.  
_

_Word Count: 2,310_

_Summary: Zelos just loves markers, and Lloyd, and his hair for that matter! But he absolutely hates all those people who hang off his Lloyd! He's finally devised a plan to combine all of these things and fix his problem._

Written Love

"…Zelos, what are you doing?"

"Llyodie, McLlyod, Lloyd. I'm writing!"

"Yes, I can see that….. But, what are you writing and why are you writing it on _me_?"

Zelos, the Chosen of Tethe'alla and recognized pervert smiled down at the brown haired hero beneath him. Lloyd had fallen asleep after an exhausting day of Exsphere gathering. He had been so drained that he had drowsily checked into the inn they were staying at, made his way to their room with a sleepy stumble or two, and had immediately fallen onto the bed once he had entered the rented room and had fallen asleep. Now, Zelos being who he is – the magnificent and divine gift from the Goddess Martel for all the hunnies in the world- had decided to use the current situation to his advantage. And in seconds the owner of the Eternal Sword had been relieved of his upper clothing.

"Because you're my Bud, obviously!"

The red-head continued to grin down at the brunette beneath him as said brunette tried and failed to get up. But the failure could be attributed to Zelos who had yet to get off of the struggling hero.

Lloyd sighed to himself quietly when he finally decided that he wasn't getting up until Zelos let him and with a huff laid back down and closed his eyes.

"That tickles Zelos."

"I know it does Bud, I know. Hey could you sit up for a minute? I need to do you're back."

Another sigh graced the room as Lloyd went to do what Zelos had asked, "Are you done yet?"

"Hold still for….. One…. More…. There! Done!"

With a flourish that was completely Zelos the red-head bounced off his best friend with a wide grin and sparkling eyes filled with mischief. "So… How about we go out for a walk around town?"

Lloyd stared at the grinning Chosen warily; he didn't like that look, he didn't like it at all. The last time that Zelos had had that particular twinkle in his eyes Lloyd had ended up in a dress with Yuan and Genis laughing at him. Colette had gone on about how cute he was and Persea had commented how the cat outfit with the paw pads that Zelos had tricked him into wearing last year was cuter.

So with shifty eyes Lloyd carefully got up and reached for his trademark jacket. "No, no! It's to hot outside for that, we're in the desert!" And they were, more specifically they were in Treit. They had been doing a favor for Yuan and had been combing over the old Renegade Base near the sandy town for any Exspheres that the angel may have missed. With a frightfully large grin Zelos pulled the Eternal Swordsman into the street –still devoid of his jacket-.

"….. Zelos, why are people staring at me? What did you write on me?"

"Oh nothing much, all I wrote was the truth! Don't worry." Zelos secretly smiled to himself, his plan was working. People had yet to bombard _his_ Lloyd with ridiculous requests for him to marry them or the like. Yes, his plan was brilliant!

_-Change Scene-_

Raine stormed past the gathering crowd angrily, when would the simpletons figure out that when she said 'no' it meant no! It didn't take much brain power to put the two letters together, heck, even Lloyd could figure it out when he's sleeping! With a scowl firmly in place the half-elf ruin expert stalked into the town square.

She had half a mind to cast a Photon and just kill all the idiots who didn't get that she didn't want anything to do with them. With a silent growl slipping past sneering lips Raine quickly made her way to a food vendor, after all this time she had finally discovered what was wrong with her chili pepper cake –it needed more hot sauce and less frosting-. When she had caught sight of the food vendors stall a relieved smile crossed her tense elvish features. Now all she had to do was buy the hot sauce, go back to the inn, start her cake over, and…. Wait a minute!

The 'Professor' as her friends had dubbed her hastily and with a *crack* from her neck that she was sure she'd feel later turned to look in the opposite direction from where she was going. But besides the pain that she had yet to feel she could have sworn she'd seen Zelos and Lloyd… And there they were!

Zelso looked the same bedecked in his pink and white outfit and leering at Lloyd who was as always, naked from the waist up… Wait…. That's not right! Lloyd was lacking his usual jacket?

Raine double checked with a watchful eye to find that, yes, Lloyd was indeed missing his usual red jacket and was instead baring his chest to the world. With quite a few people openly staring at him, which she could understand –him being famous along with everyone else who went on the Regeneration Journey- but what she couldn't fathom was why a majority of the people were either glaring daggers at Zelos, pouting moodily to themselves, swooning with what looked to be hearts in their eyes, or frowning at the pair. She could understand the frowning, Lloyd was underdressed and some people didn't approve of Lloyd and Zelos' kind of relationship. Lloyd waved these people off with a cheery 'love is love' and Zelos would smile cockily while his eyes spit fire and brimstone at all that dared to look down upon him and Lloyd. Raine could even understand why people were glaring at Zelos, with the decline of the Church of Martel and them being in a Sylvarant based town, people in Sylvarant were starting to doubt the Church and would take their fury out on Zelos who was Tethe'alla's Chosen. But the two things that didn't make sense was why some of the townsfolk were pouting to themselves and others were swooning with hearts in their eyes.

The answer came to her in the flowing blackness that marked Lloyd's skin.

**Back off!**

**Mine!**

**Don't touch!**

**Paws off!**

**Property of Zelos Wilder!**

**He's mine you harpies!**

**Back away!**

Raine chuckled as she read what Zelos had written on Lloyd's skin and wondered if Lloyd had any clue why people were staring… Probably not, Lloyd was pretty oblivious.

_-Change Scene-_

"….Why do people keep giving me looks?"

"It's probably because you with me, after all I am the Great and Marvelous Zelos!"

The 'Great and Marvelous Zelos' grinned happily to himself as the people that he _knew_ were about to hit on his oblivious lover changed directions when they saw his chest, and back, and neck, and arms…. Really all the skin that Zelos could get to.

Lloyd looked around in curiosity, people kept giving him looks….. And he knew it wasn't because he was with Zelos. Alright, being with Zelos might have caused people to watch them but then they'd be watching _both_ of them, not just him; and frankly all their staring was starting to creep him out. So he was sure that him being with Zelos wasn't why people were staring –besides he and Zelos had come to Treit together before and the citizens should have been used to them being together by now- but then what could it be? He was sure it wasn't because of his state of undress, he'd seen people running around with almost nothing on after they'd gotten to much sun –he'd been warned of this by one of the locals who had explained to him and Zelos that too much sun in the desert can mess with people's minds-. So then why were people staring at him?

Zelos giggled to himself –a very manly giggle, thank you very much- his plan had worked beautifully and he had had Lloyd all to himself! Something that didn't happen all to often –people, those vile attention whores, were very touchy feely with Lloyd after the two worlds were made one- and Lloyd hadn't even realized why people didn't offer him gifts or hit on him today!

Yes, today was a good day.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Mmhm….-" The red-head froze after processing what Lloyd had said, "Wait, wait a minute! Lloyd!"

"Zelos! What the hell!"

Lloyd stormed out of the bathroom visibly fuming, _this_ was why he kept getting weird looks all day? Because Zelos wrote on him? Mind you he knew that Zelos was writing on him –how could he not when Zelos had all but demanded that he let him finish what he was writing before he got up- but he hadn't thought that it would be _this_!

"Ah…. You see I can explain!..." The Chosen of Tethe'alla slowly backed away from his furious lover. Lloyd didn't get mad very often but when he did it was a spectacle, luckily for whoever had earned the heroes ire it only lasted for an hour or so –Lloyd just didn't have what it took to hold a grudge-.

Zelso quickly shut up and stopped his vain attempts at placating his enraged love when the brunette hissed at him with a deathly glare. He wasn't stupid, when Lloyd was mad it was best to let him get his way on things. Lloyd after glowering at him for what seemed forever to the red-head turned around and thundered back into the bathroom.

Not two hours later after a very vicious –not really- talking to Zelos was left to watch his love shift in the bed that he had claimed as his, he had pointed to the other bed with a very meaningful look that practically screamed 'you are sleeping _there_ tonight, do _not_ try to talk to me'. Zelos twitched subtly, Lloyd, his Bud wasn't wearing a shirt. The brunette was just _begging_ to be written on again, said brunette may have not seen it that way but to the perverse red-head certainly did. With hesitating movements –because Lloyd could very well be mad still or could be made mad with what Zelos was about to do- did Zelos stealthily make his way to the sleeping hero with a marker in hand.

_-Change Scene-_

Lloyd woke up the next day with a loud yawn and the feeling of being well rested. Which, if he thought about it could be attributed to the fact that Zelos hadn't woken him up with his usual girly –Zelos swears it's perfectly manly- fixation of his hair. That came with cries of 'Does this look good to you?', 'Lloyd! I can't find my hairbrush!', and 'Oh my god! I have split ends!'. So, with a feeling of utmost content did he sluggishly start moving.

Zelos held his breath as he watched Lloyd wake up, it seemed that allowing the hero to sleep in had done wonders to his morning attitude of gloom and doom if the happy smile he saw had anything to do with it. And really, it had been so hard for him to keep quiet so Lloyd could get those couple hours of sleep, he had found _kinks_ in his hair, _kinks_. It had taken all his self restraint to not wake Lloyd so he could see the terrible travesty that dared to take place in his immaculate hair! But it seemed that his silent suffering was to be rewarded, Lloyd was in a good mood and less likely to still be mad at him…. Although if Lloyd took his well thought out –more like spontaneous- apology the wrong way then his suffering would be in vain… He could only hope.

Two long minutes ticked away after Lloyd entered the bathroom, two whole minutes that Zelos was left to fidget, pace, and bite his perfectly manicured nails over. Zelos's organized frittering was disturbed when the door to the bathroom opened swiftly and without a sound –it didn't bang open which Zelos took as a very good sign-. The red head was only allowed a small moment to think about the door though as the brunette hero fluidly made his way to his lilac eyed lover.

Zelos twitched a little under Lloyd's intense gaze, the younger teen had walked over to him and had stopped in front of him only to stare at him for what seemed forever. Just as Zelos was about to break down and apologize –with words and everything- Lloyd wrapped his arms around him in a hug, "I forgive you."

The Chosen of Tethe'alla slowly relaxed and returned the hug that the Eternal Swordsman was giving him. A peaceful moment was shared between the two before Zelos broke the touching atmosphere with his cheerful and slightly haughty words, "Am I good at this apologizing thing or what?"

Lloyd huffed before turning around and walking over to where his pack lay, trust Zelos to ruin a perfectly nice moment. As the hero sighed once more and turned around with his pack Zelos was able to catch the words that paraded across his loves chest. The four words that had gotten him back into the good graces of his brunette haired hero.

**I'm sorry, love you.**

Oh yes, he was _good_.

-_Change Scene-_

Somewhere far away but still so very close a certain half elf with a penchant for making dishes that would turn anyone's stomach hummed over her newest concoction, fried apples soaked in vinegar with a squeeze of lemon juice. We can only hope that this newest hideous creation never meets the light of day or the taste buds of any younger brothers.

_Fin_


End file.
